


A Mingzan Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [70]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, disregard heterosexuality, not about shipping just angry at compulsory heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Mild spoilers for episode 10 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mingzan Fanfic

            “Okay, and I’m sensing, just sensing… an unspoken attraction between the two of you.”

            Ming-Hua narrowed her eyes in a sharp glare.  “That’s a rather _presumptuous_ thing to say.”

            “Well I mean—” Bolin shifted against Mako, the ropes tugging and pulling at his wrists and shoulders.  “It’s just… playing around.  Having fun.”

            “Hm, yes, of _course_ it’s fun for you to force a heterosexual relationship on every woman you meet.”  She scoffed.  “Honestly, men can think of nothing else other than women servicing their dicks at all times.”

            The van went stark silent, shock palpable in the air as the engine rumbled and the wheels plodded along the ground, and then P’li gave a long, low whistle and applauded with a slow clap.

            Bolin gulped and grinned sheepishly.  “I’ll, uh… I’l just be quiet.”

            "You do that," Ming-Hua said, then turned to Ghazan.  “You’re really not my type.”

            Ghazan held up both his hands.  “Wasn’t gonna say anything.”


End file.
